In virtualization technology for executing a virtual machine in a server, technology called “migration” for migrating a virtual machine to another server is available. For migration of a virtual machine, setting information regarding an execution state of the virtual machine to be migrated is transferred to a server to which the virtual machine is to be migrated.
FIG. 1 illustrates an information processing system according to related art. The information processing system includes servers (which may be represented as SVs) 10 and 20 and a network 40. The server 10 includes virtual machines (VMs) 11 and 12 and a virtual switch (vSW) 13. The server 20 includes a virtual machine 21 and a virtual switch 22.
For example, the virtual machine 11 transmits data to the network 40 via the virtual switch 13 and the virtual machine 21 receives the transmitted data via the virtual switch 22. The virtual switch 13 arbitrates data transmission by the virtual machine 11 and data transmission by the virtual machine 12.
For example, when the virtual machine 12 is migrated from the server 10 to the server 20, setting information regarding the execution state of the virtual machine 12 is transmitted to the server 20. When the migration of the virtual machine 12 is completed, the migrated virtual machine 12 is executed in the server 20 in conjunction with the virtual machine 21 already executed in the server 20.
Meanwhile, there is a technology for selecting one pipe flow from multiple pipe flows on the basis of Quality of Service parameters. There is also a technology for generating, when a physical network interface card (hereinafter referred to as a “NIC”) in one server is changed to a physical NIC having higher performance, pseudo congestion so that a reception buffer in an application executed in the server does not overflow.
Examples of the related art are disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2005/032025 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-203810.